puccafandomcom-20200213-history
The Usual Ching
"The Usual Ching" is the third segment of the fifth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired October 16, 2006. Synopsis Doga's sock turns Ching evil, leading her into mischief and blaming it on Pucca. Plot The evil Doga storms into Sooga village to visit the laundromat run by Santa. Inside is Ching, having already give him her own clothes to be washed. Ching cheerfully skips out and Doga gives up her clothes, demanding they be given the “evil wash”. Santa tries to handle both loads of laundry at once in the separate washing machines, but becomes confused when he is left with two opposing socks. Deciding it does matter, he puts the pink sock into Doga’s wash and the brown one with Ching’s. At her house, Ching tries on her freshly washed clothes, happy about how pretty they look, and does not realize Doga’s sock is stuck on her back. Looking in the mirror, she blows a raspberry at herself which confuses her. She faces a confliction between her devil and angle selves, but the devil vaporizes her angelic half and Ching smiles evilly, Won attempts to land on the girl’s head as always, but she angrily shoos her away while laughing evilly. Later, Ching is eating an apple from a fruit cart and waves to Pucca as she passes by. Pucca is suddenly struck from behind by a half-eaten apple and turns back to Ching who whistles innocently. The flower in her hair starts coughing and shrivels up before falling off of her head. Pucca is suspicious about this. Elsewhere, Garu and Abyo are sparring, but find that someone has tampered with all their weapons. Ching arrives and pretends to be surprised by this. Abyo angrily declares to find the person who did this, attempting to rip off his shift but it snaps right back at him. Ching innocently wonders who could have given him a rubber shirt, though she looks at him sneakily. At the police station, Chang interrupts Bruce’s nap to report someone has destroyed all his weapons. Santa barges in as well, saying his reindeers’ antlers have gone missing. Soo and his ladies fall through the ceiling, having had their clouds stolen. Bruce promises to get to the bottom of thins but a commotion comes from outside and the group rushes out to see. The goblins, working on a new building, are screaming as the construction site comes crumbling down. Bruce deduces that someone removed all of the bolts and Ching (having deviled Doga-lines under her eyes) declares that she saw Pucca hanging around, thus she must be the criminal. Everyone is completely shocked by this, but Ching insists that Pucca’s been causing trouble all over town and tearfully declares her a mean girl. Pucca, skipping along past them, is stopped by Bruce and delivered home. The chefs declare that she would never do such a thing, but Bruce says Ching would never lie. Pucca bursts into tear, flooding the first floor, and runs off to her room. Later in the kitchen, the chefs try to figure out why Pucca would be doing such things and blame themselves for her behavior. Ching sneaks into the kitchen and turns one of the cooking pots up to high before running away. Up in her own room, Pucca continues to cry into her pillow until feeling the rumble from the kitchen. Her room suddenly explodes and she is sent flying into the air(which she is surprised but enjoys it until). Up high, she spies Ching (with a greenish completion) smiling evilly and she becomes angry. Ching laughs and runs off, showing Pucca the sock on her back. Pucca runs after Ching who taunts the girl, destroying everything in her path and blaming it on Pucca as they go. They eventually some to a stop in the midst of crowd and Pucca jumps at her, though Ching dodges. Ching charges at her with a sword, prepared for a fight, but Pucca easily disarmers her and flips around her to finally remove the sock from her shirt. Ching hits the ground and almost instantly returns to her normal self with Won flying in to land on her head and her flower re-blooming. Pucca, now possessed by the sock, immediately starts turning evil until Bruce charges in. He snatches the sock from her and wrestles it into a pair of handcuffs, saying he will take it to jail. Though the girls are happy to see it go, they wonder what became of Ching’s missing sock. Elsewhere, Doga is skipping through a sunny field with rabbits and butterflies, singing happily. She greets all her “woodland friends” and on her back is a bright pink sock. Trivia *Garu and Abyo only appear in one scene. *This is one of the few times Pucca opened her eyes, she first did on the Dreaming short and later on the Love at First Sight short. Gallery Usual.PNG Usual0.PNG Usual1.PNG Usual2.PNG Usual3.PNG Usual4.PNG Sock.png Usual5.PNG Usual6.PNG Usual7.PNG Usual8.PNG Usual9.PNG Usual10.PNG| Usual11.PNG Usual12.PNG Usual13.PNG Usual14.PNG Usual15.PNG| Usuallove.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes